Hallow
by sevpretty
Summary: What could cause Usagi to feel so alone?


"This wasn't predestined to happen, it wasn't meant to end up this way!" Screamed so loud the sound broke before it even made its way out.

 _She should have been with them_. Rage filled her small form, as she hocked a vase at the palace wall. Fragments of crystal showering across the room.  
 _She should have been there to save them!_ Her anger let out ripples of energy. Chandlers began to quake from there place on the vaulted ceiling.  
 _Should have canceled the meeting_ _ **, I**_ _should have been in the car!_ "WHY!" Was all she could murmur to herself as she swept the dresser clear of all the paper files that had cluttered the space.

What had she done wrong in this life to deserve this? She's fought all the battles , faced every demon, she'd lied for years to her family, Hell she'd took the thrown with out even a word of her own wishes. She been _Selfless_

The normal peaceful soul of the Neo Queen wrecked havoc, to any thing that was within her reach. It had started with sobbing on her bed like a child, then innocently enough by throwing covers across the room, tossing pillows onto the immaculate floor. Had it escalated to flipping the bed its self over, ripping frames from the walls. Sheer madness.

 _What did it matter anyway? He was gone... worse so much worse._ ..

She stopped the thought before it came to completion before she had to except that it was truth. Of what her soul burned to say. The Queen had known the moment it had happened . _ **Hallow**_ the sudden of set of emptiness . Like reaching in the dark to find some thing you know should be just inches away ,only to find it not there.

 **Soul mates.**

 _Part of her mind can still picture the massive group of people in the crowd suits and ties respective of the world she governed as she gave her speech. The look of horror on Rei's physic face, her sudden Lurching toward her from her guardian place at the wall. Lita's startled expression just a heart beat long , as she fallowed searching the audience for danger. Ami's fog covering the room removing everyone sight.. There had been no words between them . Centuries of team work, lifetimes of friend ship Complete trust. Her musketeers' . The way her body took three steps left then two step back ingrained from training. Whites of their eyes in fear.  
Beeping of Amis scanner .  
_ _ **HALLOW**_ _  
Thud of knees as her body collapsed into the stages. legs no longer supporting weight... Confusion  
Sailor Venus tugging on a red string as it ripped its self off on my pinkie finger. Trying to keep hold as it turned to ash in her hands._

.. IT _**WASN'T TURE**_

 _it couldn't be._ She would allow it to be so.

21 the number of meals Jupiter place before her only to be remove untouched

4 the number of times shed asked Saturn "why?"

14 the hours of songs Neptune sang before her voice gave out

8 Strikes to Pluto's face 2 blasts from the crystal 6hours of screaming at the keeper of time. Nothing

60 attempts of reincarnation.

It had been the one thing that kept her going the one thing that had kept her on this path for so very long. Was her dream; the only desire that remained of simple _human_ Usagi. It was life long wish that had only just come true ...just four years. Anger rushed thru her once more, anger with fate anger with destiny. She stormed out of grand room only to find her self in front of the very image of pain.

White Burch wood door with and Earth& Moon symbol engraved into it, Serenity froze as pink light reflected on the marble floor and bounced off the crystal walls onto her face. She had hunted for weeks for the carpet that was causing the pink glow .Two inches of fluffy cotton-candy pink carpet to match her baby girl's hair, That was on the way. Waited another 2 to have it installed so her floor would be warm. So much detail, thought, so much love.

Suddenly the halls began to Echo with a scream of anguish. It reverberated off the walls, cut down into the souls of all who heard it.

The Sailors heads whipped in the direction of the sound, and knew the Queen had begun grieving for her Only child. The Pink haired child of Earth and Moon was no more.

 **ALONE**

Seven days, that's how long she was told shed, locked her self in the disheveled room.  
Dose it count as being alone if guardians never leave your side? If in the night some one stands at the opposite side of the room watching you wither away?

She was alone, that was the only thing she felt. How do you express the feeling of empty?  
Always, always been the silent way they could talk to each other the gentle putting of the red string.  
As Sailor moon: danger safety trust. Usagi locations pain friendship. Serenity love an whispered words across her very being.  
Like talking to some one with your eyes. Only more so.  
there was nothing now. Silence.  
Red string dangling from her hand not three inches long unraveling at the end like a burn candle wick.

 **TIME**

Hot shower

Burning her skin a different kind of pain

Turned cold

Blue shivering

Weeks..Months.  
No one expected the once great Queen to do much. If any thing, somehow they knew. That even if she still could hold wants desirous that they wouldn't be acted upon.

 **Statue**

They found her there in the morning light casting refractions of rainbows all over the city. Standing at the hill top where she an Endymion would have picnics', where they would meet small lady when she arrive back from the past. Hands covering her face in a sob. Body turned to the very crystal that she so often used to save the world.


End file.
